


Flick

by TheObsidianWarlock



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheObsidianWarlock/pseuds/TheObsidianWarlock
Summary: A moment in the sun. With ears.





	Flick

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, all!  
> This is a palate cleanser that I banged out in five minutes just for the heck of it. It's also proof that I'm not dead. 
> 
> January has sucked the life out of me with sick children, but I'm still trucking along. Expect an update to On my Mind soon - as long as the kids actually get better... Q_Q

They sat side by side on the rocks, just out of reach of the crashing ocean waves. The sun warmed their backs pleasantly. In the distance, the calls of gulls as they searched for food on the beach wafted over the warm breeze that ruffled their light sun dresses.  
  
A small finger reached out, brushing lightly against the tip of a long ear.  
  
Flick went the ear, rebuffing the offending digit.  
  
“Jaina.”  
  
“Sylvanas?”  
  
The blond elf turned to stare accusingly at the equally blond human beside her. Glowing blue eyes of annoyance sparred briefly with deep azure pools of mischief before the elf huffed and turned back to watch the waves as they rolled in.  
  
Again, the finger found her ear. She endured it for several heartbeats, then her ear swivelled and flapped twice before flattening against her head.  
  
“Stop that,” Sylvanas insisted.  
  
“But it’s fun,” Jaina whined.  
  
“It’s aggravating. Go and find a cat to torment if you want to play with ears.”  
  
“I’d much rather play with yours.”  
  
Eyes rolled to the heavens. “Yes, I gathered.”  
  
Jaina reached out again, but Sylvanas kept her ear pinned down. Jaina crossed her arms and pouted cutely, and Sylvanas nearly caved…  
  
…until she felt a ghostly touch against her other ear, which flicked again and again in protest.  
  
“Aagh, you insufferable mage!” Sylvanas roared, cupping her hands over her ears and rubbing them furiously. Then, before Jaina could reply, she leaned over and licked her right up her cheek.  
  
“Eeeyyyuck!” Jaina shrieked, laughing as she leaned away. Sylvanas followed, cupping the mage’s face in her palms.  
  
“If you want me to be a cat, woman, I’ll damned well act like one.” With that, Sylvanas gave Jaina several small licks right on the nose.  
  
“Yuck, yuck, yuck, yuck, yuck!” Jaina chanted between laughs as she squirmed half-heartedly to escape. Sylvanas eventually relented, giving the wet nose a small kiss before leaning back on her hands, admiring both the ocean and Jaina as she rubbed her face. Eventually, Jaina leaned over to rest against her shoulder.  
  
“How long are you staying?” she asked as they shuffled to wind arms around each other. “I have two or three days before I’m due in Silvermoon.”

“Two,” Jaina nodded. “After that, I have work to do for Master Antonidas in Dalaran. Then… then I don’t know.”  
  
“So, we should make the best of it.”  
  
Jaina beamed at her. “We already are,” she said, kissing her on the cheek.  
  
Sylvanas smiled back, then tilted her head up towards the Sun, giving silent thanks for this beautiful day and the beautiful woman beside her.  
  
A moist tongue trailed against tip of her ear.  
  
_FLICK._  
  
Teeth bared and snarling, Sylvanas twisted and pounced upon Jaina, who squawked in surprise as they both tumbled off the rock and onto the sand below, sending several gulls flying.  
  
Sylvanas pinned Jaina down and leaned into claim the laughing woman’s mouth in a bruising kiss, pulling at her bottom lip with her long incisors.  
  
Arms and legs wrapped around each other, and the gulls slowly returned as calm of the beach resumed under the watchful gaze of the Sun.

**Author's Note:**

> ...This is actually a fond memory between my late wife and I, that I kind of translated into Sylvaina because it was on my mind. She was very much Jaina in this little fic, and I was Sylvanas.
> 
> Hope I could put a smile on people's faces for at least a few minutes!


End file.
